prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC12
is the 12th episode of the season Fresh Pretty Cure!, and also the 254th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Concerned over his lack of ideas and support in fellow members of Labyrinth, Westar sets out to find a way to cause misfortune to everyone. Meanwhile, Love's father and Inori's work together to create wigs for pets. '' Summary Love is in the middle of feeding Chiffon when Tarte suddenly comes in while wearing a wig. It appears Love's dad makes wigs for pets and tarte is his test subject. Meanwhile, at the Fortune Telling mansion, Westar is tense because he can't think of ways to bring misfortune to people. He has no choice and asks for Eas and Soular's help, since he fears going to Moebius. Later, at Kaoru donut cafe, Tarte is telling the stories of how he was testing various wigs for Love's dad. Love tells the others about her father, a wig maker who has been obsessed with them for as long as she could remember. Kaoru comes by and cracks a joke, with Tarte following after him. The girls continue to chat, with Miki bringing up how Love's father donates several wigs to her mothers shop, and Inori recalls how pet wigs are becoming fashionable and shows a dog nearby wearing one. Suddenly the trio notice that the dogs owners happen to be their fathers. Hayoto is in the middle of helping an older woman get rid of some old machiens as many adoring girls surround him. He asks the lady if there was something unfortunate recently, but the woman said now that he helped her she is happy. It appears that Eas and Soular suggested him to go to neighborhood to look for sorrow inspiration and while it was good advice; everything goes badly and he ends up helping the various residents. The girls' father bring up that they have decided to work together recently and bring up how they began making pet wigs. One day Inori wasn't home an it was really hot, being summer, and the pet was suffering from heat. They got it a wig, thinking it would help- but Inori's father believes they are suffering from fashion and he called Love's father to help. They decided to combine their ideas to keep the pets looking stylish, but not suffer. With that they created the "''Casual Yet Thrilling Pet-kun Mark II". Inori asks if pets even like to wear wigs, since it may bring sorrow to those who wish not to despite Tarte's claims that he loves his. Love's dad is working on them to bring the pets happiness and he asks Love to lend a hand by donning the wigs as well, but she refuses. The same happens when they ask Inori and Miki. Hayato heard everything and he found his inspiration for sorrow: if humans are forced to wear those wigs they will become sorrowful. When the dads were about to go home, Hayato changes into his normal form and creates a Nakewameke from the wig. He changed the hairstyles of both men and went to the city. At first people were scared of the monster but when their hairstyles change everyone started laughing. Westar changed their hairstyles once more- but this only causes more people to express happiness. Every time he tried changing more and more people became happy until he got frustrated. Meanwhile, the girls were walking and saw the monster that changed their wigs; but while Inori and Miki got something cute, Love wound up with an afro. It was convenient playing with Chiffon, but they soon realized it's monster and transform. They tried fighting but the Nakewameke was too soft and fluffy to fight. Then Love and Inori's fathers show up to try to speak to the wig to convince it to calm down. Westar claims its no use, but they continue to try anyway, explaining that this wig is like a child to them because they worked so hard to create something wonderful. The Cures promise to return it to normal and finish it off with Peach using Love Sunshine Fresh. The wig changes back to normal and falls into the water. Peach grabs it and returnes it to her father, listening to him as he tells Peach that he wished to do something Love would be proud of. Suddenly Peach recalls something, and they suddenlu realize that the wig may need water resistence. They were about to return to work when Cure Peach interupts to say that his daughter probably understand his feelings, or at least she thinks so. This makes him happy and the fathers run back to work. Later the girls said how Love is similar to her dad- he takes his work seriously while Love takes dancing seriously. Love said it's different but the girls said it's the same. Meanwhile, feeling failure Westar returns to the mansion, hoping to have made some success; although Eas and Soular cruely state that the Gauge filled with no drops. He claims to have followed their advice but Eas states that giving advice to someone like him is pointless. Soular said he'll report everything to Moebius, causing Westar to express grief. Major Events Trivia *Hairstyles from previous Pretty Cure seasons make appearances in this episode, including Cure White's from ''Futari Wa Pretty Cure'', and Cure Rouge and Nozomi from ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5''. *Miki's wig looks like a shorter version of Princess Marie Ange's hairstyle, even though Doki Doki! Pretty Cure aired way after Fresh. * It is revealed that Keitarou is a wig maker. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pirun Villains *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Higashi Setsuna / Eas *Minami Shun / Soular *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Momozono Keitarou *Yamabuki Tadashi *Kaoru Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!